1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a method of forming intermolecular and intramolecular carbon-carbon bonds in non-phenolic substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known that carbon-carbon bond formation can be induced in phenolic compounds by oxidation reactions. This bond formation mechanism has been used for various biosynthesis procedures and for synthesis procedures for the formation of complex alkaloids and other polycyclic compounds (see Taylor et al, "Oxidative Coupling of Phenols"; Marcel Dekher, NYNY1967; and Kametani et al, Synthesis, 657 (1972)). Intramolecular coupling of monophenolic compounds is disclosed in Schwartz et al, J. Amer. Chem. Soc., 95, 612 (1973) and Kupchan et al, ibid, 95, 4062 (1973).
Heretofore, however, although electro-oxidative coupling of non-phenolic compounds has been reported, prior art attempts to effect such a coupling reaction by non-electrolytic, chemical means, have been unsuccessful (see Miller et al, ibid, 95, 2651 (1973)).
The chemical coupling of non-phenolic compounds, however, could open new synthesis routes for the formation of various biologically active compounds, and in particular biologically active complex alkaloids and polycyclic compounds, which heretofore have been synthesizable, if at all, with great difficulty.
A need exists, therefore, for a technique of effecting an oxidative coupling reaction whereby intermolecular coupling and intramolecular coupling of non-phenolic compounds can be effected.